


Aiming For Full Control

by maxthebd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Originally for Marichat May - but um, Post-Reveal Love Square, Rough Kissing, Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: Someone should remind Marinette that even kittens have claws and teeth. Adrien is very up to this task.





	1. Milk

Adrien Agreste tilted his head, green eyes focused on the gentle hip lifts Marinette performed while she made the hot chocolate she promised.

The moves struck him as very familiar.

Almost like he had seen them... _before_.

_With Ladybug_ , while they waited on Akumas to do whatever stupid thing the Akumas did to tip off the Parisian populace that they were indeed raging.

Grinning, Adrien stood, quietly moving the chair so he could approach Marinette from behind. Mindful of the steaming pot of milk in her hands, he tapped her on the shoulder to remind her that he was still there. 

His next move would probably break her, which he had spent the last three years figuring out how to manage and manage _well_. The same three years of guessing and suspecting just exactly who was behind his Lady's mask.

“Hey,” hooking his chin over her shoulder, Adrien twined his arms around her waist and clasped his hands in front of her. “I’m thirsty,” he purred in her ear and resisted the urge to nip at her. “Kitty wants his milk.”

The fierce blush erupting on Marinette’s face made the entire evening worth it.


	2. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not enough sick!Marinette fic in my life.

Green eyes.

Blearily staring up at the eyes peering down at her, Marinette groaned out the first name that came to mind. “Adrien, how-” her voice gave out and the sound leaving her was a mix of frustration and sheer exhaustion. “Get down here,” she scooted over, giving her friend enough room to sit next to her. “M’sick though.”

Chat Noir grimaced and carefully dropped onto her mattress, closing the window behind him. “Hey Princess, that explains a few things.” Stepping over her, he gathered her blanketed form in his arms. 

Her illness explained her absence from patrol, something he had no intention of letting Marinette know. “Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?”

“Don’t want you sick, kitty,” she grumbled, turning over so she could bury her face in his shoulder.

“Worry about yourself, Princess,” he tightened his grip, carding a hand through her hair, his claws gently scraping against her scalp. 

“Mmkay, you smell good,” another sleepy mumble and she went limp in his arms.  
He rubbed his chin over the top of her head and took a few cleansing breaths, letting the tension fall away and feeling the tell-tale rumbling start.

Cats tended to purr when happy, hurt, or scared. Between the two of them, they covered all three.


	3. Homework

Tikki heard the skylight open and quickly phased through the loft bed to hide under the platform, just in time to hear booted feet gently touch down and slip down the ladder to the bedroom’s main floor.

Squinting into the dim, she could make out the bits of metal on Chat’s toes and watched the young man take a lap around Marinette’s bedroom, halting at her desk and looking for something.

He looked up and grinned at Tikki, clearly using night vision to find the kwami, who drifted down and settled on his shoulder. 

“The only thing you’ll find down here is Marinette’s unfinished homework, Chat.”

Chat picked up the abandoned tablet and slid into Marinette’s desk chair. “I know. She wasn’t feeling the best in class today, so I figured she’d at least finish her homework.”

“Chat, cheating for Marinette, are you?”

“Not at all, Tikki,” he released the transformation, allowing Plagg to tackle the kwami in mid-air. “I’m helping my lady battle a terrible enemy. Physics.”


	4. Romeo, Romeo

“Romeo, Romeo, why must you be a pain in my ass,” Marinette groused quietly, tapping her stylus against her tablet in a stuttered rhythm.

His bug was upset, Adrien noted, swiping the stylus away from her and trading it with a cup of coffee. “Drink this slowly. And leave your poor tablet alone, Mari. It has done nothing to you.”


	5. The Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you all call it around these parts? Sin? Yes, here comes the sin.

“Is that a baton in your pocket,” Marinette shifted her hips against Chat’s and pulled away. “Or are you just happy to see me?”

Smirking down at the petite woman, Chat Noir took his baton, extended it a third of a meter, and reached down to tap it against Marinette’s core twice before snugging it against her with enough pressure to lift her up on her toes. 

“You tell me, Princess,” he stepped close and nipped her ear. Rocking the baton, he relished in the gasps it earned him. He quickly lifted her hands up over her head and pressed them back against the stairwell wall. “Careful, lovely, your parents are home.”


	6. Game Night (SIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Self-Indulgent Sin.

Chat Noir does not remember when this game of theirs started, but seeing as this was Marinette's idea and he would never tell his Lady "no".

He’d rib her about later. After he won.

The name of the game?

Make ‘em Moan.

The first one to moan in response to the other’s attentions was the loser. The winner could either finish what they had planned, or do something else entirely.

During earlier rounds, he discovered that Marinette like to scratch and bite.

He was too, but cat, it was a thing and he rather enjoyed the reactions he earned from said biting and scratching. 

Brushing his lips against her neck, he pressed his teeth into the flesh and swiped a tongue along a tendon when he heard her hiss.

It wouldn’t be long now.

Letting go of her neck with a wet pop, he cradled her face and kissed her softly, learning what they both liked.

Marinette was a bit of a blank slate and Adrien Agreste enjoyed being first.

In this case, mark her as his own. Biting her lower lip, he suckled on it, feeling her mouth open against his own and swiping her tongue with his. Tilting his head, he sealed his mouth over hers, a hand carding through her hair and another settling on the pert backside he spent months chasing.

His next attack was two-fold. When Marinette showed a bit more bravery, he pulled his mouth away by yanking her hair and squeezing a shapely glute.

Her noises shot a lick of flame straight to his cock. 

Princess liked a little pain with her pleasure. 

Keeping his hand on her, the pressure harder than he’d typically use for her, he let the hand drift up to her chest, swiping a clawed finger against an apparent peak that demanded his attention.

There it was. He tugged on her hair again and kissed her hard, swallowing the moan that declared his victory.

“I win, Princess,” he tugged her shirt off and knocked her back on the chaise, a claw slicing through the bralette’s front and leaving her chest on display for him. “If you need a name to scream, my name is Adrien.”


	7. Happy Kneading (SIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding? Just assume everything from here on out is nothing but porn.

“Is that necessary?” Marinette lifted her head to watch Chat’s eyes and hopefully glare at him to get him to stop it.

It being the kneading his hands decided to do against her ass.

Except the look of sheer bliss on her kitty’s face made her reconsider if he even was aware of what he was doing.

“What’s that, princess?” The kneading stopped, only to start up again with a content purr.

“Um, your hands are on my - your hands are- they’re on my ass, Chat.” Ignoring her blush, she figured honesty was the best policy, not matter how much it embarrassed her.

“That they are. It’s a nice one too, I like touching it,” the knead turned into a squeeze that sent her gasping against his shoulder. 

“And I’m not the only one either, love,” he purred, a hand disappearing only to slide down below the waistband of her lounge pants and cup underneath delicate panties.

“Is that really necessary?” She gasped when claws lightly raked against sensitive skin and brushed against the junction of her thighs and glutes.

“Absolutely,” he growled, squeezing a cheek and pressing her up against an obvious erection. “This is too,” the searing kiss that followed threatened to blow Marinette Dupain-Cheng away in the breeze.


	8. Fashion (SIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And bondage.

Chat Noir checked the cuffs again, marveling over the sight of black leather encasing creamy, freckle-flecked skin and the black and lime green pop of Marinette’s custom lingerie. “Comfortable, princess?”

She tugged at the cuffs and he could feel her hips shift from her legs checking their own binds. She wasn’t going anywhere and they both knew it. “I’m okay.”

“Tell me when that’s no longer applicable,” he smirked, leaning down to kiss her quickly before crawling down her body to settle between her legs. “Just one more thing,” he ran a claw along the satin ribbon encircling her waist, a bright lime green streak against a sea of black lace. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” He growled, using a claw to slice a line through the black lace over her core and sealed his mouth over soaked, sensitive flesh.


	9. Bell Collar (IMPLIED SIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love possessive Adrien.

The sound of bells and running feet in the hall caught Adrien and Nino's attention.

“What the-” Nino whispered, just in time to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng slam the door open and slide into the classroom, clad in black, lime green, and a bell collar around her neck.

Nino giggled, unaware of Alya’s groan and facepalm and Adrien’s face erupting into blooms of scarlet.

The model hazarded a glance back at Alya and saw a look he never thought he’d see on the young woman’s face.

 _Desire_.

Stifling a growl, he looked back to an early Marinette (for her) and smirked. It wasn’t often his princess collared herself for him. His bug was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, but in bed, she was his. And he would fight for it.

“Marinette,” he smiled up at her and stood to greet her. Stepping off of the step, he watched her quickly stifle a freak-out as he wrapped an arm around her waist and spun them so he could watch Alya. It was long past time for him to stake his claim if Nino’s girlfriend was eyeballing Adrien’s.

Adrien held Alya’s gaze, his grin wicked before he tucked a finger up underneath Marinette’s collar to tug her close enough for a kiss.

One that ran hotter than a kiss for the classroom should ever go.

“You look fantastic,” he purred, kissing her again just in time to see Alya huff and slide into his own seat next to Nino.

Good.

“But this collar is missing something, princess,” he growled, nipping the flesh under her ear and ignoring the glares they received from other classmates.

Marinette’s blush was prize enough. But the designer in her was curious and Adrien wasn’t stupid. “What’s missing?”

“My leash,” he kissed her again and used his hold on her to guide her back to her seat. “Looks like we’re seatmates this term. Please be kind to me.” The smile on his face stayed for the entire period.


	10. What If? (SIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya should learn how to knock.

“Marin-” Alya lifted the trapdoor to see her best friend’s bare ass grinding against fucking Chat Noir’s hips, both too busy to realize that their entire world was being invaded by - “ette,” she finished in a whisper and froze in place.

Brilliant green eyes stopped on her and stayed there, only for pupils to shrink to slits as Chat clearly recognized her and what she could easily do to both of them.

But he also knew Alya rather well.

And Marinette came first in Alya’s world, after Ladybug.

He thrust up against his lover, yanking her face down to seal his mouth over hers, the motion clearly dismissing Alya and if she decided to watch, well, Adrien was more than happy to provide a show.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya really SHOULD learn how to knock...

Alya Cesaire knew she should have knocked, rather than see Adrien’s blond undercut head tucked into Marinette’s neck, taking full advantage of Marinette’s recent pixie cut.

She should have knocked rather than watch Adrien’s hands slide to a rest under Marinette’s ass, pressing her against the wall and getting a thigh between hers to hold her in place.

She absolutely should have knocked so she didn’t have to watch the love of her life fuck her new husband immediately after their wedding.

Alya knew she should have said something before Marinette and Adrien said “I do”. 

But no, Alya never learned how to knock.


	12. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to bother with the SIN warning.

Marinette’s last sleepover did not end like this.

The last one was with Rose, Juleka, and Alya with Juleka doing Marinette’s hair in a fancy braided updo and Marinette realizing that she liked having her hair pulled.

A confession that would go completely unspoken because one does not hand Alya that type of ammunition and expect to escape unscathed.

Marinette was also an easy blusher, so Rose’s rather spicy joke about women left the poor teen blushing anyway and completely hid her aroused flush when Juleka accidentally pulled her hair again.

The last sleepover did not end up with her pinned face-first against a wall, the weight of Chat’s body holding her in place, and a clawed hand in her hair yanking her head to the side so he could lay a trail of biting kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder while his other hand slid down to her hips and used the grip he had to pull her hips away from the wall and back into the erection jutting from his own hips.

She could only imagine how she looked.

Chat growled, the noise instantly igniting the coiling warmth in her core and sending her gasping when he yanked her into a spin and pressed her back against the wall instead.

He did so enjoy gaining the height he had over the last year and if that meant pinning his bug somewhere so she didn’t run, well, who was he to resist?

Especially when she looked this...debauched.

“You’re beautiful,” he groaned, returning to his work on her neck, the reddening marks darkening into damning, beautiful blooms that screamed “Chat Noir was HERE”.

“Chat,” moaning, Marinette rolled her hips against his, her core aching with want. “Please,” she hissed when Chat's teeth dug into her shoulder before his biting kisses continued their journey back up her neck.

Chat set her down on the floor and dropped to his knees. The smirk on his face left no questions about what was going to happen tonight. 

Nor the claws gently skimming the waistband of her pajama shorts before they dragged the shorts down her hips and tapped the inside of her leg so she could widen her stance.

Chat locked his mouth over her sodden core and hummed his delight when Marinette pulled on his own locks and moaned his name.

His real name.

If only future sleepovers could end like this.


	13. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh COME ON. Continuation of 12.

“Plagg, claws off,” Chat said after he pulled away, his face a mess of Marinette’s own essence and his smarmy grin as he slowly licked his lips, electric green eyes locked onto her as his transformation fell. “Now we don’t have to hear Alya lose her mind if I happen to leave marks on your thighs again.”

Adrien Agreste rearranged his naked grip on Marinette’s hips and resumed his sensual torture, eyes focusing on the emotions flitting over her face before the first wave of pleasure cascaded through her.

But he didn’t stop his assault, his tongue swirling around her clit, lips surrounding the bud only to suck hard on it and leaving her arching against his hold and his mouth, her groaning his name his impetus to keep going. 

Perk of unfettered internet access and models who refused to adhere to social boundaries when discussing topics at shoot locations. Adrien learned a lot about pleasuring women, usually from the women who wanted him to do that exact thing with them.

He was so glad he never bothered, letting his research (of sorts) and Marinette’s hips be his guides as he slid two fingers inside her and pressed a kiss against her belly when warmth quivered around him. “God, Marinette, you’re beautiful like this.” Beckoning his fingers against her walls, Adrien watched another wave wash over his lover. 

He couldn’t wait to get her horizontal, and the erection straining against his boxers demanded to replace his fingers, so he pulled his hand away and sat back on his haunches to stare up at Marinette’s flushed face. 

“It’s you,” she slid a hand into his hair, her hand trembling as she ruffled blond locks. “I can’t believe my kitten is you.”

Looking back up at Marinette, Adrien slid his soaked fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, watching her eyelids drop low while she bit on her bottom lip. “Believe it, Princess,” he popped to his feet and once again pressed her back against the wall, a hand sliding behind her thigh to guide it around his waist. “Now, let’s take this to some place softer. We have a lot of time to make up for.”


	14. Age-Up Chat Noir

“You’re going to need a bigger bed,” Adrien snarked, staring at an obviously older version of himself standing next to an unnerved Ladybug.

The _fucking_ akuma had did something odd this time around, and was “splitting” her victims into two versions of themselves. The “fun side” and the “world self” that everyone else saw.

Adrien was rather glad they had revealed each other a couple of years ago, otherwise this would make sleeping with his girlfriend rather awkward.

Except her blush wasn’t fading, and the look in her eye was interesting if all else failed.

Ladybug looked almost excited to be sharing her bed with the both of them.

He looked over at the second version of himself, who smirked right back at him. Chat Noir knew his Lady’s fantasies as almost as well as his own.

They were both happy to oblige.


	15. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe - but this is literally all FLUFF.

It started with caramel.

Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie didn’t open to the public until 7am Monday through Saturday, but unofficially, they opened when they began baking. 

Sabine saw the hulking figure at the bakery storefront door first, before she heard the hesitant knock and Adrien Agreste nervously waving at her.

A fast look at the nearby clock and Sabine immediately knew why the young man was out and about so early.

Dawn photoshoots. She unlocked the door and beckoned both Adrien and Giordi inside. “Good morning, Giordi,” she quickly wrapped Adrien up in a hug that he happily returned. “And goodness, Adrien.” She stepped back and admired the growing teenager, who would easily rival her husband’s height. “He’s still too skinny, Giordi.” 

“Dietician’s orders,” the bodyguard surrendered. “Adrien is losing weight when he shouldn’t be.”

Sabine shot a sharp-eyed look at the teen she adored as much as she could a son. 

In-Law.

Smirking, she handed Giordi a coffee and a pastry. “Can I borrow him for a bit?”

“We have two hours before we’re due on set.” 

“Wonderful, Adrien,” she called to the blond, watching his shoulders stiffen as if he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

She’d break him of the habit eventually. “Do you mind joining me upstairs? I could use your help with Marinette.”

“Of course,” Adrien looked to Giordi, who shrugged and waved him off. Over the last year, Adrien made it very clear that Marinette was special to him, so who was he to stand between the two?

Particularly when the burgeoning fashion designer obviously adored the Agreste heir. 

Adrien’s grin as he followed Sabine made the decision worth it in Giordi’s book.

~*~*~

Adrien followed Sabine up the stairs, keeping his steps light to avoid what, he never realized, but he felt it respectful. 

Except the only one asleep right now would be Marinette, and he knew Sabine was getting ready to put him back to bed for at least an hour and half, as was the unofficial deal he knew she had with his bodyguard.

Once they entered the Dupain-Cheng living quarters, Sabine immediately handed him a bundle of clothes and set her hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “So tall, so handsome, and you know it, don’t you, Kitty?”

Adrien balked.

“Calm down, son. We’ve known for about you two for a while. Now go curl around my daughter for the next hour and I can promise breakfast will keep you full until you come back to us for lunch.”

He froze.

“Relax Adrien. Now go sleep with Marinette.” She pointed to the mezzanine stairs. “Oh, and Adrien?”

He felt the tears prick at his eyes when he turned to see the woman he quietly adopted as a second mother. “Sabine?”

“Sleep well, son,” she patted him on the cheek and prodded him to the stairs. “Go rest. Lord knows you need it.”

~*~*~

Adrien ducked into their bathroom to swap his street clothes for the handmade pajamas that somehow ended up as “his” before he gently padded up the stairs to Marinette’s room.

Easing up the trapdoor, he saw just how light the room was, easily identifying where everything was.

Plagg darted for the bright red kwami, napping under the bed in a nest of fabric scraps and scarves on Marinette’s desk. 

At least one of them knew where to go, Adrien stepped into the space and gently closed the door under him.

He was tired enough to pass out on Marinette’s chaise, but honestly wasn’t in the mood to deal with his bug’s crabbing about how uncomfortable it was to sleep on it.

And his bug was just too cuddly for her own good. He made quick work of her ladder and crawled over to Marinette, a tap to her cheek to let her know she wasn’t alone.

True to Marinette, she grumbled and muttered something he’d never bother to understand. But acknowledgement was acknowledgement and Adrien darted beneath the blankets to spoon around her.

Absolute bliss, he inhaled vanilla and whatever shampoo she used this month and dropped off.


	16. Flowers (lovebites)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now back to your regularly scheduled sin.

“You could have just given me flowers,” Marinette rubbed her neck and shuddered in Adrien’s embrace.

He lifted a hand up to her neck, tracing one of the newly-laid blossoms now turning reddened flesh into a light purple. “I did,” he grinned and nipped at her neck once more. “A whole bouquet of them.”


	17. Balcony Visit

“Chat,” Marinette panted, attempting to push Chat’s greedy mouth away from her exposed chest. “Alya is downstairs.”

Chat stood up to whisper in her ear, teeth scraping against the flesh as he spoke. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet.”


	18. Rejection (this is gonna' hurt)

The hardest part about dating a supermodel was that they couldn’t tell _anyone >_ that they were dating. 

Fortunately, Marinette and Adrien were fantastic at keeping secrets.

But nothing prepared Adrien to hear what he heard come from Alya’s mouth.

“Marinette, I think we should start dating each other. I love you, you obviously love me, and you put up with my Ladybug chasing-”

“Not like that, Alya. I don’t love you like that.” Marinette interjected, blue eyes lining with unshed tears. She had confessed to him that she suspected Alya's feelings for her, but had hoped that Alya would never bring them up.

Adrien looked to Nino and saw his friend wince at Alya’s words too. 

“Dude, Alya finally went for it.”

“How long has she felt like this?”

“Years, but Marinette was locked onto you and wasn't budging. This will suck. Mari especially since even I knew she was dating you after Third year and couldn't say anything.”

Adrien watched Marinette’s face go from holding Alya’s gaze to dropping to the ground as her body prepared for the storm all three friends knew was coming when Alya didn't get what she wanted. 

The sob he heard wasn’t from Marinette. Alya’s voice was watery as Marinette’s words sank in. “You, but we -”

“I’m in love with Adrien, you know that.”

And that was his queue. “Marinette and I have been dating for the last three years. NDAs make telling friends impossible.”

Alya spun to face him, her apparent humiliation shifting to one she felt comfortable using as a shield.

Anger.

“I’m sorry for never telling you, but I-” Marinette tried to add but Alya twirled back to shout at her.

“Could lead me on for the last three years and dangle your affection in my face. Yeah, Marinette, I see the type of woman you are.” Alya snapped, turning back to Adrien once more. “You two lying twats are clearly made for each other.” She turned and all but ran out of the courtyard and stopped to stare back at the trio she left behind before turning tail again.

“Alya,” Marinette called after her, only to be held back by hands on both of her upper arms. 

She knew one would be Adrien.

She did not expect the other to be Nino, who shook his head slowly. “She just needs time. And so you do, so you can both heal."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream @maxthebd on Tumblr. :D


End file.
